


New York and the aliens

by WritingforTheAvengers



Series: Love rain [2]
Category: Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: F/M, This is set after steve rogers wakes up in captain america 1, also this is kinda sweet, i liked doing this whole part, there are dialogues taken straight from the movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: You were always close to SHIELD, it sometimes felt like a second home. Your mom was part of the SSR, and one of the funding members of SHIELD. You had heard all of the stories your mom used to tell a hundred times, and you’d willingly do it a couple times more. You loved going to her office and seeing all the pictures of her along with some of the greatest people in history; perhaps your favorite picture was the one she had with Queen Elizabeth II, the Duke of Edinburgh and Aunt Peggy.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers x Reader, tony stark x reader
Series: Love rain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575448
Kudos: 19





	1. Agents of SHIELD

You were always close to SHIELD, it sometimes felt like a second home. Your mom was part of the SSR, and one of the funding members of SHIELD. You had heard all of the stories your mom used to tell a hundred times, and you’d willingly do it a couple times more. You loved going to her office and seeing all the pictures of her along with some of the greatest people in history; perhaps your favorite picture was the one she had with Queen Elizabeth II, the Duke of Edinburgh and Aunt Peggy. 

The idea of people fighting bad guys in the shadows was just amusing, and though your mom wasn’t exactly happy when you told her you had decided your career, she supported you as she had done a hundred times. 

You father, on the other hand, felt like a child in a candy shop, and started spending money on your physical education. You were sent to ever martial art class your body was able to take, and your family discovered your natural aptitude. At age 18, your mom decided to take you to a shooting range at the SHIELD facilities to prove if you were really a natural. And you were. You needed some more training, especially with a real gun.

Though your name was a big deal in the agency, you trained and improve just like the rest of the agents. You were given no special treatment, and if anything, you were treated with less care than the rest of the trainees. You graduated first of your class and received a medal from Agent Carter herself.

“I’m beyond proud of you, agent (Y/L/N),” Peggy said trying not to cry. “You’ve worked hard for this.”

“Thanks, Agent Carter,” you nodded. “I don’t think I could’ve done this without your support.”

As years went by, you climbed higher and higher and earned the trust of your superiors. Peggy and your mom retired before they could see you at the very top, but it was about time they both had some rest. 

It was the middle of 2011 when Nick Fury called you to his office because he had a mission just for you. There were rumors that the agency had found something important, or someone important. So you hoped and prayed this mission had something to do with it.

“Take a seat Agent,” the spy said. “How are you? How was lunch?”

“Fine, sir,” you replied.

“I guess you never change, right?” Fury chuckled to himself. “No small talk?”

“Not a fan,” you shook your head. “If there’s anything you’d like to tell me, go ahead.”

“Look,” he handed you a folder full of documents. “Give it a look and tell me what you think.”

You gave a quick glance at the papers. Apparently SHIELD found Captain America’s plane and his body was being rescued. There were also early reports on his vitals and he had apparently gone into an improvised cryo state. You sighed heavily and returned the papers to Fury.

“So?” He cocked an eyebrow. “What do you think?”

“How many blow dryers do you need to defrost him?” You chuckled. “Is he really in cryo?” Fury nodded. “What do you plan to do about him?”

“Defrost him, for sure. We need him,” Fury said in a serious voice. “After what happened in New Mexico we are no longer up to the test. You saw it yourself, we are no match against gods, so I think we should recruit him.”

“What makes you think he’d want to join us? If he wakes up, and that’s a big if, maybe he’s gonna want to be a farmer or something like that. Also, have you considered his mental state? What’s if he’s not all up there?” You tapped your temple softly. “If he’s in cryo, then he must’ve had an idea of what happened to him at some degree. I don’t think there’s any test on brain activity during cryo, mostly because people don’t go on cryo on a daily basis, so I wouldn’t trust that he’s calmed and composed after getting him out of the fridge,” you shrugged. “You have to consider that the crash might have been a traumatic experience, and I don’t know if there’s a doctor qualified to help him with that. Reports also say that Captain Rogers lived a tough life before the war, his parents died when he was very young so he was alone—”

“He had a friend, Sergeant Barnes.”

“Who, if I may add, fell off from a train and, though his body was never found, it’s unlikely that he survived that fall.”

“But Rogers did.”

“Rogers _is_ a super soldier,” you stated in a flat voice.

“You seem to know a lot about him, don’t you?”

“Well, not to brag but my mom and my aunt kind of participated in making him, so yeah…” you shrugged.

“Perfect, he’s gonna be your mission from now on,” Fury smiled.

“Come again?” You opened your eyes perplexed.

“Since you happen to know his story and background and all that, I want you to help him settle down. You are the perfect candidate and the perfect bridge between today and 1945. You can lure him with stories of the past, help him connect the dots. So yeah, that’s all.”

“But—”

“That’s all,” he waved his hand goodbye and turned on his chair, putting an end to the conversation.

You huffed loudly and got out of his office with a frown. On your way out, you bumped into agent Hill, who immediately asked what was wrong with your face. You invited her a cup of coffee and sat on the chairs in one of the building’s balconies. 

“Fury wants you to what?” Maria rose an eyebrow. 

“He wants me to help Steve Rogers settle down in the modern world,” you said in an overly dramatic voice. “I mean, I think he trusts me enough to do that, but it’s just…” you took a sip from your cup. “It’s not what I trained for… besides, what do I have to offer?”

“Your mom was involved with the Rebirth project, so you’re like the closest thing he has to the past, unbeknownst to him, of course… And you know where agent Carter is. I think you’re the best shot if Fury is planning to bring him here.”

“Don’t tell me you’re on board with this idea.”

“It’s not that,” Maria chuckled, “it’s just that we need people like him. We’re awesome at what we do, but we’re just not enough. Stark could help us if he wasn’t such a dick.”

“My mom told me that she and Peggy worked with Howard Stark, and that he was far nicer,” you smiled. “So I suppose I don’t have much choice.”

“We gotta do what we gotta do,” Maria said in a serious voice. “If he gets weird, count on me to knock him out, because it’ll be hard to do it on your own…”

“He did punch Hitler two thousand times after all,” you replied, and you two burst in laughter soon after that.


	2. Captain Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was kind of shocking just how handsome he was. You had seen the pictures of your mom and in the museum, but having him right there was a whole different thing. It seemed like an old friend to you, but to him, you were completely new. You eagerly walked towards him in between the tables and he stood up slowly to shake your hand. He seemed a bit clumsy, maybe he wasn’t used yet to having that body. After all, he had spent more time asleep and without the Captain America body than not.

“Captain Rogers!” You called out, waving your hand, and the man in question turned his head to see you.

It was kind of shocking just how handsome he was. You had seen the pictures of your mom and in the museum, but having him right there was a whole different thing. It seemed like an old friend to you, but to him, you were completely new. You eagerly walked towards him in between the tables and he stood up slowly to shake your hand. He seemed a bit clumsy, maybe he wasn’t used yet to having that body. After all, he had spent more time asleep and without the Captain America body than not. 

“I’m sorry I’m late,” you exhaled as you took your seat. “Traffic was terrible. I’m (Y/N) by the way, I believe Fury told you about me.”

“Yeah, you’re my…” Steve pursed his lips to think of an appropriate word. “Babysitter?”

“Tour guide,” you tilted your head to both sides. “You’re just a grown man in a different world, I’m only here to guide you… Is there a problem?”

“I’m just trying to figure out if I’ve seen you before?” He narrowed his eyes. “I think I have, but it can’t be, because you’re not a super soldier, right?”

“You must’ve mistaken me. You did meet my mom, Vivianne Liddell—she was part of the Rebirth project, and friends with Aunt Peggy—I mean—Agent Carter,” you chuckled. “I’m sorry, is just that I’ve known her my whole life so please don’t tell Fury I called her that… I think we should order?”

“Oh yeah,” Steve seemed much more comfortable. “It’s like seeing Vivianne once again,” he smiled lightly, “only without the uniform. I’m afraid to ask if she’s still alive, most of the people I knew are not, which is totally understandable, it’s been 70 years after all.”

“No, she passed away a few years ago,” you shook your head lightly and saw Steve looking down at his hands in embarrassment. “Aunt Peggy is still alive though,” he looked up again with doe-like eyes. “I mean, she has a tough time remembering some things, unimportant details, but she talks about you all the time. Which is a great change because when I was growing up, she didn’t, Captain.”

“You can call me Steve,” he smiled. “I suppose we’re gonna spend some time together, we better get on a first name basis.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

You and Steve spend a lot more time together after your first meeting. At the beginning it was all about what he wanted to do and the different things he had missed, but when he ran out of ideas, it became your turn to pick the activity. You took him back to Luna Park, took him to the movies, and drove him around town. 

What you liked the most about spending time with Steve was that he was always down for whatever idea you came up with, and he seemed to have a good time; it was that or he was a great liar. He was the kind of guy that’s only in movies or fairytales. He was so sensitive and sensible, and he always thought very well what to do and say that it made you feel sorry for him because he was free now, there was no one controlling his actions, but he still had the need to be composed. 

“I think it’s time,” you told him one day. His reply was a pair of arched eyebrows. “I think you should see Aunt Peggy,” you tugged at your bottom lip. “She’s still in a state in which she remembers a lot of things, and she remembers you quite vividly, but I don’t know whether this is gonna last long or not.”

“I’m scared she can have a heart attack or something,” Steve was playing with his noodles. “I’d love to see her—I mean, just knowing she’s still alive makes me incredibly happy, but I don’t want to affect her healthy or anything. She’s old now, as I am, but time didn’t stop for her.”

“I could try and talk to her… like, come with me one day,” you offered. “Stay behind while I break the news to her and then you can come in and say hi. I’ll play slow music, though she’s not able to dance anymore,” you pursed your lips. “I’m sorry,” you shook your head lightly. “I asked to tell me that story when I was little. She didn’t talk much about you, but whenever she did, you couldn’t do anything other than paying attention.”

“Peggy was amazing,” Steve smiled. “I really wish things had been different.”

“The Allies wouldn’t have won the war if things were not the way they happened.”

“Apparently we are at war again,” Steve pointed out. “Fury says that we will face a powerful enemy any given day.”

“There are always threats,” you showed your SHIELD side proudly. “Back then it was the Germans with the Tesseract, then the Soviets and the Black Widow program… Now we have characters taken out of mythology. We don’t know what’s next, but we should be prepared… Mom used to say that,” you smiled. “She thought there was always something coming, and she was right. Good or bad, they always come unannounced.”

Steve looked at you with kind eyes for a while. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“And you’re in luck,” you clicked your tongue and pointed a finger gun at him. “It’s visiting day, and if we don’t go out now, we’re gonna be late and Aunt Peggy is gonna be mad.”


	3. When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How does Fury even see these?” Tony put a hand over one of his eyes and looked at the monitors near him.
> 
> “He turns,” Maria replied coldly.
> 
> “Sounds exhausting,” Tony rolled his eyes. “The rest of the raw materials, agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source, a high energy density. Something to kick-start the cube.”
> 
> “When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?” Maria rose a skeptic eyebrow.
> 
> “Last night. The packet. Selvig’s notes, the extraction theory papers… Am I the only one who did the reading?” He looked around him in offense.

Right after Dr. Erik Selvig and Agent Barton and the Tesseract were kidnapped by the Asgardian Loki, SHIELD’s number one priority was to get them back, all of them. To accomplish this task, Director Fury put together an unorthodox group of people with exceptional abilities. It was also Steve’s first mission, and though he had a lot of self-doubt, you were there to cheer him on.

After the team’s first encounter with Loki, his brother, Thor, came down to Earth to fight on his own, causing Loki to escape with the cube of power. That way, Thor, Steve and a reluctant Tony Stark were gathered together at SHIELD’s helicarrier. 

Though Dr. Bruce Banner had a really special ability, he was needed for his brains. SHIELD didn’t need a green monster destroying yet another city.

You walked in on Steve, Dr. Banner, Thor and Agent Romanoff who were discussing Loki’s modus operandi, trying to figure out his motives for stealing the cube and the two men. Maria Hill was also there, listening and observing them in case a problem occurred. You moved towards her to catch up.

“What do they say?”

“Nothing we didn’t know,” Maria shook her head. “I’m starting to worry. This is nothing like the things we used to see. Not even like what happened in New Mexico. And they got Barton and—”

“It’s a stabilizing agent,” Tony Stark walked in with Agent Coulson, though he didn’t stay for too long. “Means, the portal won’t collapse on itself like it did with SHIELD.”

“Do we really have to have him?” You asked Maria in a whisper. She nodded her head. 

“No hard feelings, Point Break,” Stark walked towards Thor. “You got a mean swing,” he touched the Asgardian’s bicep and carried on. “Also, means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants,” he turned around to look at the agents in the monitors.

“If we don’t stop this we’re doomed,” you sighed. “We need to get Selvig back, or at least find a way to stop Loki.”

“How does Fury even see these?” Tony put a hand over one of his eyes and looked at the monitors near him.

“He turns,” Maria replied coldly.

“Sounds exhausting,” Tony rolled his eyes. “The rest of the raw materials, agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source, a high energy density. Something to kick-start the cube.”

“When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?” Maria rose a skeptic eyebrow.

“Last night. The packet. Selvig’s notes, the extraction theory papers… Am I the only one who did the reading?” He looked around him in offense.

You grabbed Maria by the arm and dragged her out of the room. Steve looked at you while you got out and you looked back at him with an overly exhausted expression on your face and pointed a finger gun at your temple. He pursed his lips trying to conceal a soft smile and shook his head softly. You two left the team of heroes talk and jump at each other’s throats. Maria suggested you hit the gym, but on your way there, Steve texted you saying he was free, so you excused yourself with agent Hill. She gave you a knowing look but you paid no attention to it.

“Steve!” You called him, waving your hand. “How was it?”

“There were many things I didn’t understand,” he replied with a sad expression. “All I know is that we need to get rid of that Loki guy and get Barton and Dr. Selvig back,” he shrugged. “Where were you going?”

“Hill and I were going to hit the gym, but I’m just not in the mood for it,” you shrugged.

“Maybe we could watch a movie. My room is small, but it’s got a TV,” he offered. “It’s been a long day.”

“It’s only the afternoon,” you cocked an eyebrow.

“Yes, but I had a hard time trying to translate science to Steve Rogers, and I’m exhausted,” he chuckled. “Come on,” he put one of his big arms on your shoulders and led the way to his room.

The only bad thing about the helicarriers were that they didn’t have spacious rooms, but then again, the carriers were not hotels, although being with Steve in the intimacy of his private space did make it cozy. He let you lay first on the bed, and you moved near the wall to let him most of the space available. 

You and Steve were close friends, not exactly on an intimate basis, but you shared moments and feelings every now and then. Guiding him into the new millennium helped you both bond and connect on a deep level, but this was the first time either of you were invited to the other’s bedroom. And though it felt odd, it was slightly reassuring to know that he trusted you enough to let you into his tiny space.

The warmth of his body was inviting, and before you realized, you had your arm crossed over his chest; you were cuddling him and when you did realize, you tried to move your arm away, but Steve placed his hand over yours and patted it gently. 

“It’s alright,” he said in a sleepy voice, apparently he had fallen asleep with the movie. “It’s perfectly fine,” he thumbed the back of your hand. 

“Steve,” you whispered softly. “I can leave and let you sleep if you want.”

“No, stay,” he hummed and turned to the other side, his back was now facing you.

You put your arm over his waist and cuddled closer. You could’ve sworn he released a soft sigh of relief, as if he was very comfortable and getting the best sleep in what it seemed like a lifetime. You couldn’t complain, being with him felt like a dream. You fell asleep in that position and with a smile on your face.


	4. Didn't feel like losing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Take care, alright?” Steve placed a hand on your shoulder and looked at you with worried eyes. “If you need help or anything just tell me. I’ll go find you and help you with what you need.”
> 
> “Steve, I’m gonna be fine,” you assured him. “This is not exactly what I trained for, but I’ll make myself useful.”

“Take care, alright?” Steve placed a hand on your shoulder and looked at you with worried eyes. “If you need help or anything just tell me. I’ll go find you and help you with what you need.”

“Steve, I’m gonna be fine,” you assured him. “This is not exactly what I trained for, but I’ll make myself useful.”

To say you weren’t trained to fight an army of aliens was an understatement, because whatever was happening around you, was way out of your league. You looked up to the sky and saw a giant, metal worm flying gracefully over you, and next to it, a tiny bit of light who you supposed it was Tony Stark and one of his suits.

You didn’t know how to fight the army on the ground, but there was one thing you were actually good at, and that was following orders. You ran towards a few policemen who were trying to get people together but failing miserably at it. People were like headless chickens trying to make it through their last minutes of life.

“What can I help you with?” You tapped an officer’s arm and he looked at you from head to toe in a confused expression. “What?”

“You’re not Captain America.”

“Well thanks for noticing, officer… Wheeler,” you rolled your eyes. “Where are you taking the civilians?”

“The perimeter is set at 39, but we don’t know there’s anyone out there inside the perimeter—”

“I’ll go see, I just need a couple of your people. There’s a building down there, like two or three blocks that way, I believe it must be past 39,” you pointed. “I know there are some other agents there bringing the civilians there. It’s safe.”

“Diaz, Beckford, Lee,” the three policemen ran towards you and Officer Wheeler. “Go with the lady and get all the civilians you find to that building,” he pointed in the direction you showed him before.

“It’s Agent (Y/L/N),” you told Diaz, Beckford and Lee. “Come on,” you tilted your head quickly and started running. There was another thing you weren’t trained for and it was how to deal with people not accustomed to see women fighting and kicking ass. 

You ran towards the inside of the perimeter looking for people. You signaled the officers to go to each side, while taking Diaz with you to search a few blocks further. You told them to get the civilians to safety once they found them, not to wait for each other. Then, you searched in all the buildings you could, but since the pavement was uneven, and the aliens were raising hell on the streets, you tripped and fell a couple of times, leaving your body with a couple of bruises and scratches.

“ _(Y/N), where are you?_ ” You heard Steve’s voice from your earpiece as you towards the group of people gathering in the building. “ _(Y/N), answer me!_ ”

The dust was still settling in the street and the many civilians around you made it hard to focus. In your ear, Steve’s desperate voice was calling you and asking everyone if you were alright, or alive. 

“ _Eyes on (Y/N), anyone?_ ” His voice cracked.

“Steve,” you managed to mumble. “I’m on 42nd street, I think—I’m not so sure. The cops made a perimeter on 39, and we found cover a few streets further. There are some civilians with me. Some are hurt, they need medical assistance. Where are you? Are you alright?”

“ _Stay there where you are, the emergency teams are coming your way._ ”

You walked over to the hurt civilians to check if there wasn’t any serious injury, but most of them had small cuts that could be easily cured. Steve and the emergency teams must’ve taken about 5 minutes to arrive, and a sigh of relief escaped your lips when you saw him in the uniform. His hair was messy, sweaty and his face was dirty.

He signaled you to come out with him and he sat right outside the building, in some of the sidewalk that was left. He let his head fall forward and you placed a soft hand on his back. You patted it gently and he looked up back at you.

“Did you get too hurt?” He asked, placing a hand on your knee; you flinched because you had fallen on your knees on a number of occasions. “Come on, you need to see a doctor,” he was already standing up when you grabbed his hand to make him sit back.

“Nah, don’t worry,” you shook your head lightly. “I’ll go later. They need it first,” you looked at the people inside. “I did stumble a couple of times,” you chuckled and showed him your hands. “Those bastards tore this place to pieces. The concrete was kinda irregular, and the dust made it hard to see. How are you? Did you get hurt?”

“I’m tougher than I look,” he teased. “I’m just very relieved you’re ok. I got very worried when you didn’t answer…”

“I’m tougher than I look, Captain,” you winked teasingly. 

“I know,” he nodded and sighed heavily. “Thanks for helping them.”

“It’s my job,” you shrugged. 

“In the time I’ve known you, (Y/N)…” Steve pursed his lips tightly. “You’ve been of great help, not only with SHIELD stuff, but also with my life, and now I just can’t imagine my life without you. Coming back has been a bit hard, but only a bit because you’ve been with me every step of the way.”

“Steve, what are you talking about?” You frowned. 

“I just didn’t feel like losing you, (Y/N),” he flashed a smile and you could’ve sworn your heart skipped a beat. “I like you, and I like you a lot, and I want to be with you,” his smile faltered in nervousness, “and I’m sorry for waiting until the aliens came down from the sky to tell you this…”

“You have such bad timing, Captain,” you chuckled. “But I like this, and I like you a lot too.”


	5. Tech friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I help you with something?” Mis Potts looked at you with a bit of a condescending look.
> 
> “I’m here to see Tony Stark,” you replied in exasperation. “But the lady here won’t let me see him,” you pursed your lips.
> 
> “I’m sorry, but you are?”
> 
> “Agent (Y/L/N),” you faked a smile.
> 
> “FBI?” Miss Potts asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.
> 
> “Not quite,” you pursed your lips into a smile. “Where can I find him?”
> 
> “Follow me,” her voice turned serious and you followed her in silence.

A few weeks after defeating the aliens, Steve decided to move to Washington D.C. The SHIELD headquarters were there and he was decided to work for the agency. He still had some trouble figuring out the new world, but he thought it was what was right for him, and while he looked for a place for the both of you, you were still settling some things in New York.

You got a call from Tony Stark just a few days after Steve left, saying he wanted to see you. There was nothing in his voice that sent off weird vibes, and though your gut told you to not go, there you were, crossing the doors of Stark Industries.

“Hey,” you told the receptionist, “I’m looking for Tony Stark.”

“Do you have an appointment?”

“No,” you shook your head. “But he called me a few days ago to come here. He needed to talk to me. I can show you—”

“I’m sorry, if you don’t have an appointment—Miss Potts!” The woman called out another woman that was walking right past you. She was tall, blonde and definitely intimidating. The receptionist’s attention on you was gone. “This came in for you,” she handed the blonde woman a light yellow envelope.

“Thanks,” Miss Potts smiled and looked at you. “Can I help you with something?” She looked at you with a bit of a condescending look.

“I’m here to see Tony Stark,” you replied in exasperation. “But the lady here won’t let me see him,” you pursed your lips.

“I’m sorry, but you are?”

“Agent (Y/L/N),” you faked a smile.

“FBI?” Miss Potts asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

“Not quite,” you pursed your lips into a smile. “Where can I find him?”

“Follow me,” her voice turned serious and you followed her in silence.

She took you to Tony’s office and walked with you inside. There was a strange look in her face, as if she didn’t trust you at all—a smart choice, you wouldn’t trust yourself either if you were someone else. 

“Tony, there’s someone here who wants to talk to you,” Miss Potts called and Tony turned his chair around. His eyebrows were up in anticipation, and then he looked at you and relaxed. “Agent (Y/L/N) is here.”

“Oh, yes!” Tony shook his head lightly and stood up to walk towards you. “SHIELD’s legacy member, of course. Thanks for coming to see me so soon. Pepper, could you leave us alone, please? This is gonna be quick, but I need to not be interrupted. I’ll explain later,” he winked at Miss Potts and she blinked perplexed and left the room in complete silence. “Do sit down, please.”

“It’s alright—” you shook your head, but he was already leading the way towards his desk.

“So, how are things at SHIELD after what happened…”

“We’re a bit shaken—we didn’t expect any of what happened, but we’re trying to upgrade ourselves. Now we don’t know what’s gonna happen next, but we’ll try to be ready for that.”

“So am I, and that’s why I wanted to talk to you,” Tony nodded to himself. “I realized that it’s only together that we can beat whatever happens, and I want to help. And I want to do it now. I’ve been working on a new SHIELD for Steve—”

“I don’t mean to be rude or anything,” you cut him off, “but shouldn’t you be talking to Steve directly? I appreciate the effort on trying to be better, but if there’s something you need to talk to Steve, it’s better if you go with him.”

“Yeah, but let’s not do that,” he shook his head. “Look, I’m trying to make things right and I’ve been a read dick to you. I underestimated you, and you were of great help in the ground—besides I know you and Rogers are really close so,” he shrugged. “Also, what if Steve doesn’t know how to use a phone? I’m gonna need someone to call when I have his new shield ready.”

“He’s still figuring phones out,” you chuckled. “Okay, I’ll be your link.”

After that you kept in touch with Tony and with time, became kind of close. Due to work you saw each other very often, and with time, you enjoyed more and more of his company. A few months after the battle of New York, you and Steve headed off to live in Washington D.C, where you started building a life together as an official couple.


End file.
